To Tame A Fox
by OpenValor
Summary: The title says it all. MitsunarixOC
1. Cuts and Bruises

_**NOTE: THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY FAN MADE AND HAS BEEN INSPIRED BY SOME OTHER FANFICTION THAT I HAVE READ. I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI WARRIORS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, EXCEPT FOR RAELENE AND KITAMI. ANY OTHER CONSEPTS THAT HAVE COME FROM ANY OTHER ANIME OR TV SHOWS I DO NOT OWN EITHER.  
**Italic _are any of the characters thoughts  
**_Italic and bold _**is the entry to the Character's POV (that will happen in later chapters!)  
Dont forget to review! ^^

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1 – Cuts and Bruises**

It was an ordinary day, and school was horrible. I wanted to run away from the classroom, and out the door. I wanted to run down the hill. I wanted to trip, or fall over, grazing my knees and arms in the process. I wanted to cry.

But I sat in my chair, watching the teacher write countless words on the board. I knew that I couldn't run away. But I could. Mentally. Well not entirely mentally, visually as well. I could take on the form of another. Tell them what to do, where to go…

"What does that mean?" asked a person who was sitting next to me. I closed my eyes, wanting to punch that person in the face….  
"Ask the teacher…I dunno what it means either…" I mumbled, trying to resume the story that my mind was narrating for me. A small voice screamed in my head.  
_"You really think that? You really think―"_  
"So you don't know what that means then?" asked the person again. I was on the brink of raising my hand, ready to let my knuckles fly into her face.  
"No…..I don't know what that means…just ask the teacher…" I mumbled again with gritted teeth.  
"But I hate asking the teacher…can you ask for me?" she asked, looking at me with her textbook in her hand….  
_That's it…_I thought mentally.  
My fist flied towards her face, and my knuckles connected. She fell off the chair, and landed flat on her back. My hand tingled, but I didn't feel any pain.  
Everyone jumped, and watched the girl as she tried to get up.  
"Next time you want to disturb my thinking, ask before my fist is connected with your face!" I sighed. Everyone in the class started to clap, and I knew for a long time that nobody liked her. It was a good way to release my anger. The teacher grabbed one of the long rulers off the table, and let it fly. I watched in disbelief as the ruler flew towards me. Metal was about to collide with my face.  
"Ohmygod…" I muttered, and the ruler flied closer towards me.  
"Move!" said one of the students.  
I couldn't. The girl that was still on the floor was smiling now.  
"That's Karma for you bitch…" she muttered loud enough for me to hear.  
I wanted to punch her again. But I couldn't.  
As soon as my eyes locked on the ruler that was about to hit my face, I raised my hand, ready to catch it.  
_I might as well have a sliced hand than a cut up face… _I thought.  
I closed my hand reflexively, and the ruler was tight in my hand.  
And I could feel the blood run down my arm.  
I threw it with enough force to decapitate someone, and it flew back to the teacher.  
"SHIT!" the teacher ducked as the ruler connected with the blackboard with a clash.  
The class was silent with disbelief. I looked at my hand. The cut wasn't deep, but I was open enough to have thick, ruby red blood run down my arm. I started to lose feeling.

"You! Go to the office," the teacher turned back to the board, telling the class to work with a look.  
I picked up all my books, and walked out of the classroom.

As I walked down the hallway, I saw other students looked out of their classrooms doors. _They must have heard what happened...._ I thought to myself. I reached the end of the hallway, and started to walk up the stairs.  
"If that teacher decides to throw another ruler at me I'm going to report him to the child abuse centre," I muttered to myself quietly. I turned left after I reached the top of the stairs. My hand wasn't bleeding as much anymore, but since I was holding my books, there was a red smear on the back of my book that unfortunately was at the bottom of my pile. I sighed, not bothering to go all neat freak on it. I knocked on the principal's door.  
"Come in," said the voice inside.  
I opened the door, and walked inside.  
"Oh, Raelene," the principal issued me to sit down.  
"Hello Mr. Smith," I murmured.

Mr. Smith was Brisbane State High's principal. He was one of those who thought they were cool when they weren't. Mr. Smith showed off his 'coolness' often. In sport carnivals, school feats, you name it. He was over energetic. But today he wasn't. When I was wishing for the 'I couldn't care less I'm an ass of a principal' Mr. Smith, I had the 'You have done something very wrong and you need to be punished' Mr. Smith. I screamed mentally.  
"I heard from Mr. Johnson that you abused a student," he looked at his desk professionally.  
"Yes, sir," I decided to say yes to whatever he said than to argue.  
"And that you threw a metal ruler at him," he looked at me again, his small eyes glaring at me under the out of date glasses.  
"Yes, sir," I repeated again.  
"Well, I'd like to hear your side of the story," he placed his hands on the desk, intertwining his fingers.  
"Well, sir, I was trying to focus on my studies, and what was being written on the board, but the student next to me disturbed that. She had a question that she wanted the answer to, and she asked me instead. I told her to ask the teacher, but she insisted on getting in trouble for talking in class than to ask Mr. Johnson himself. I wanted to continue my studies, but she wanted me to ask Mr. Johnson instead of her. I thought that it was unfair to ask a question that I already knew the answer to so I decided to ignore. She kept on pestering me, so I thought that the only way to get her to be quiet was to hit her. I did that, and Mr. Johnson threw a metal ruler in my direction. I caught it, but I ended up with this." I held up my injured hand, the blood dry, but the cuts were still visible. Mr. Smith cringed. I knew very well that he hated the sight of blood. I smiled weakly.  
"Is that the extent of your story Raelene?" he asked.  
I nodded, putting my injured hand down.  
"Well, I think that hitting another student so that they could be quiet is a very wrong way of doing things. Judging by what I have heard, I think I will have to have you suspended for a week for your actions. I will speak to Mr. Johnson about this and his retaliation, and I would like you to go to the nurse's office before you head home. We wouldn't want that hand to get infected now do we?" he smiled, his beady eyes squashing together.  
I nodded.  
"Ok sir. Do I go to the Nurse's office then back here?" I asked.

"Well...I'll contact your parents while you are at the Nurse's office. You can collect your bag and come back here as soon as you're finished," he shuffled the papers on his desk.  
I stood up, and walked out of the door.

I knew it. I knew this was going to happen. I walked over to the Nurse's Office.  
She was expecting me. Looks like the information spread out through the whole school without it even being lunch time. I had my hand stitched, and I went to get my bag. As I passed a window, I saw my car, and my parents inside. They both looked like they didn't want to speak. But I knew they were going to once I got into the car. I walked back to Mr. Smith's office, and told him that my parents were outside. He let me go, and I went outside of the School. _Here we go...._ I thought to myself.  
I walked to the car, and went inside.  
There was silence for a minute, and then the screaming began.  
"So, you abused a student and a teacher did you?" asked dad.  
"Yeah," I mumbled.  
"What on earth were you thinking?" asked mum.  
"Nobody liked her mum. Even dad didn't," I looked out the window as we started to move.  
"Which one?" he asked.  
"The one with the irritating voice," I replied.  
"Well done. Right hook?" he asked, smiling a little.  
"No dad, I'm a left hander remember? I gave her a left hook," I smiled to myself.  
"Excuse me! You can't talk about this freely!" mum started to have that tone of voice that made me shudder.  
"Sorry, but the teacher threw the ruler at me," I placed my hand out in-between the seats, showing my stitched hand.  
Mum gasped quietly, while Dad let out a low whistle.  
"The teacher did that?" asked Mum.  
"He threw a metal ruler at me. I had to catch it or I would be at the hospital right now getting plastic surgery on my face," I said quietly.  
"Couldn't you duck?" asked dad.  
"No, I couldn't duck," I replied.  
"None the less, you hurt a student, gave her a bruise, and now I have to talk to the parents. So really, you earned yourself a good month of grounding," said mum.  
"Grounded? From what?" I asked.  
"The usual, but you can't go on the internet either."  
"What? No…ok then. It was worth every moment."  
We continued the drive home.

I went in my room, dropped my bag and sat on my bed. I started to think that I could isolate myself in here.  
"What am I going to do???" I asked myself.  
Then I glanced to my PS3.  
I moved to open the case.  
_'Samurai Warriors 3' _it read.  
I inserted it in the console, and waited for the game to load.  
"I may be grounded, but at least I get to see the Fox of Mt. Sawa," I murmured to myself.  
The opening title appeared, and I went to Story Mode. I picked Mitsunari Ishida, and watched his opening sequence. I smiled to myself, watching him. I had a small crush on him ever since the game came out, but that small crush started to grow larger.  
I began the first battle, and then it froze.  
"Oh man, not now," I said.  
I waited, just in case it would work again.  
But I wasn't sure if it did. I dropped the controller, and my eyes shut as all I saw was black.


	2. New Name, New Family

**Chapter 2 – New name, New family**

My head throbbed, and I felt weak. I opened my eyes, and found myself in the middle of a forest. It didn't look familiar at all. Something wasn't right. I sat up, and waited for my eyes to focus.  
I blinked, and stood up.  
I placed a hand on my temple, and walked around, looking for civilization.  
Then I heard screams a metal clashing together. It sounded like something I've heard before…  
"Seize Mt. Tennō! NOW!" I heard someone cry.  
My eyes widened in shock horror.  
I was on a battlefield.  
And Mt. Tennō sounded all too familiar. _I think I know where I am now, _I thought to myself. The only things I could remember was that the game was on Mitsunari's first battle and that I passed out. So, I was on Yamazaki. For a second I had complete excitement and then I had shock. How long was I going to be here? I hoped to myself that I was going to stay. I didn't want to go back to that horrible place I called home.

I understood this place way better. I decided to walk out into the battlefield. I passed by a few corpses, and my stomach heaved. I reached down to get a katana. I knew a little about this kind of combat… I walked around, hoping that I wouldn't run into anyone that I knew.  
But, as I normally did, I ran into someone I knew.  
Mitsuhide Akechi.  
He charged forward on his horse, and headed towards me.  
I held the katana in front of me, waiting to hit. And I knew that I wouldn't be able to because it wasn't any average soldier.  
"Crap, crap, crap!" I said to myself. He continued to charge towards me, taking no notice into the different clothing that I had.  
"Oh god," I shut my eyes.  
_CLASH!  
_I held my breath, waiting.  
But I didn't feel anything.

I opened my eyes slowly, and saw that Mitsuhide was long gone. Instead, there was a tall figure, facing away with me with a big metal thing that I thought would be able to cut a building in half.  
"Sakon Shima from the House of Tsutsui," I mumbled to myself.  
"You alright?" he asked. His voice sounded weird. It had a major contrast than to that of the game.  
"Yeah. Thanks," I said.  
"Good. What made you go to Mitsuhide?" he asked, turning around.  
"Nothing. He came to me," I replied.  
"Sure, kid. Let's go," he helped me up, and we started walking in the other direction.  
I observed the battlefield, looking at all the injured and dead bodies sprawled all over the ground.  
I held my breath.  
"Not liking the scene kid?" he asked, walking ahead.  
"No, not really," I mumbled.  
"Well, this is the beauty of war kid. Nothing like the smell of blood on your sword and victory on your side," he laughed once. It was humourless.  
"I guess…So; I thought you were supposed to fight for Mitsuhide?" I looked around.  
"How did you know about that huh?" he stopped and looked at me.  
"I know my way around," I said, not meeting his eyes.  
"Nice work kid."  
"Who's at Mt. Tennō?"  
"Lady Nene I think. Mitsunari just claimed it a few minutes ago. You know who they are?"  
"What about Shōryūji?" I asked again.  
"That's my post. So, do you know who they are?" he asked again.

I couldn't help showing off a little of my knowledge.  
"Lady Nene is the wife of Hideyoshi Toyotomi, who is the leader against Mitsuhide and the heir to Nobunaga Oda who was assassinated by Mitsuhide himself. Mitsunari is like Hideyoshi's right hand man," I looked at the blood red sky.  
"How the hell do you know all that? You're not even wearing anyone's colour!" he looked at me with shocked eyes.  
"I know my way around," I repeated.  
"Just who are you? And where did you come from?" he stared at me.  
"I, uh, I'm not from around here, but I do have interest in what's going on. I think I can help. My knowledge would be a good thing for Hideyoshi," I crossed my arms.  
"I think so too kid. Come with me, whoever you are, I'm gonna take you to Lord Hideyoshi," he walked ahead.  
I followed him, my hands in my pockets, eager to see the Fox of Mt. Sawa myself.

***

The battle was over. Mitsuhide lost, and we entered the main camp. Masanori and Kiyomasa were out looking for survivors or injured soldiers. I grew nervous as I saw familiar officers crowded around a happy Hideyoshi.  
"My conquest for Japan is going well don't you think Mitsunari?" he laughed.  
"Yes my lord. Soon Japan will be under your banner," he replied with a dull voice.  
I gasped quietly. And I felt blood rush to my cheeks.  
"Why are you blushing?" asked Sakon.  
"I have no idea," I replied.  
He stared at me. "Uh huh," he said.

"Ah! Sakon! Who do you have there hmm?" Hideyoshi looked in our direction. Everyone else followed.  
"I found this one on the battlefield. About to be hacked by Mitsuhide himself too," Sakon replied.  
"Really? Who are you?" Hideyoshi looked at me.  
"Uh, I'm Raelene sir," I said loud enough for him to hear.  
"Who? That doesn't sound like a good enough name for you! How about…you know what? I don't even know what to call you! You look like a woman," he changed the subject with a smile.  
"Yes sir," I smiled in return.  
Mitsunari was glaring at me and it was burning a hole through me.  
"Hmmm…..Nene, what would be a good name for this one?" he asked, turning to the small ninja.  
"I would think that Kitami would be a good name for her darling," she said, smiling at me. She could see the uneasiness that had from Mitsunari.  
"Mitsunari! Stop glaring at her like that! You never treat women like that!" she yelled at him. He closed his eyes slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.  
"I'm sorry Lady Nene, but you don't have the authority to order me around," he said coldly.  
I tried to suppress my laughter. I always thought that his rudeness was a little bit funny, even though he wasn't being trying to be.  
"Mitsunari, just calm down," Hideyoshi patted his back.  
I thought to myself. _I wonder what that fur on his head would feel like. It always looked soft in the game…_

"What are you staring at?" asked Mitsunari.  
"N-nothing," I looked away.  
"Alright then, I, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, name you Kitami from now on and take you under my army! Anyone who objects to this say it now!" Hideyoshi looked at me.  
No-one said anything.  
"No-one? Ok good. Welcome to the family Kitami!" Hideyoshi smiled.  
It felt weird to be called something else.  
"Thank you my lord," I said.  
"That's the sprit!" he said.  
Nene came over to me while everyone else split up within the camp.  
"Now, let's get you a new set of clothes!" she gave me a hug and led me to the supply tent.

As I walked away, I could feel a stare boring into my back.  
And I knew all too well who it was.

But some small feeling inside me liked it. I decided to shove that feeling away for now, and focus on the rest of the night.

* * *

well that's chapter two!!!! Was it good? Was it bad? Contructive critizism would be nice, i need to know if i did anything wrong! ^^;  
Ok, chapter three will come up as soon as i get some reviews!!! (god im selfish....)  
:)


	3. Broken Stitches

Hey there everyone! Chapter 3 is here! For those of you who want to know what weapon she uses, you'll find out in this chapter!  
Have fun reading!  
:)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 - Broken Stitches

I woke up. It felt weird. Everything did. I sat up, feeling more at home. I looked at my new clothes. On a small chair there was a long sleeved wide opened robe that was light blue with tinges of red and a pair of midnight blue pants that were loose around the legs. I liked them. And I made loads of friends when Nene introduced me to everyone. Kiyomasa and Masanori welcomed me, and so did a few others. I ran a hand through my hair. Then there was a tapping noise on my tent flap. (is that even possible? I dont know...)  
"Kitami?" Nene's voice issued from outside.  
_I'll have to get used to responding to that name_, I thought.  
"Come in," I said.  
She came in with a bowl of water.  
"Good morning. I thought you would need to wash your face before you would like to come out," she put the bowl on the small table.  
"Thank you Lady Nene. Are we going anywhere today?" I asked, getting up.  
"Darling says that we have to go to Shizugatake to get rid of Oichi and Katsuie. But we're not going until later today," she smiled.  
"Ok, maybe I should train a little," I washed my face with the water that she gave me.  
"Would you like a partner?"  
"Yes please," I said.  
"Sure," she smiled.  
I slipped my pants on.  
"Sounds good. Thank you Lady Nene,"  
"You're welcome."  
I put my robe on, placing it over my pants. I tied a thin gold rope around my waist.  
"I don't know what weapon I should use," I walked outside with Nene.  
"Well, shall we go to the weapons tent and see?"  
"Ok, then."

We walked to the weapons tent, and went inside.  
I froze on the spot. Mitsunari was there.  
"Good morning Mitsunari," said Nene.  
"Hmph," he replied.  
"Such an attitude," she replied.  
I couldn't move.  
"Come on, lets have a look," she pulled me, and I walked passed him.  
I held my breath.  
"I'm going," he walked out of the tent.  
"Okay, you have your katana, your spear, your bow an arrow, scythe, katana and chain, and some others. Take your pick,"  
the katana and chain stood out from them all.  
"The katana and chain," I said.  
She handed me one. The chain was connected to the end of the katana, and at the end of the chain was a small blade.  
"Yup. This is the one," I said.  
"Great! Shall we go to the blacksmith?" she asked.  
"Why?"  
"Well we don't want you having a daggy looking weapon do we now? Someone like you needs a good weapon to go with."  
"Ok, do we go now?"  
"Of course! How old are you?"  
"18,"  
"Hmm, ok. Let's go."  
we walked out, the weapon still in my hands.  
Nene walked ahead. As I followed, I accidentally bumped into someone.  
"Oh! Sorry," I said, moving out of the way.  
"It's fine," he muttered.  
I walked away quickly, not meeting his eye contact.  
It almost felt like he was following me.

I reached the blacksmith.  
"Hello there! You must be Kitami! Welcome! What can I do for ya?"  
"uhm, I'd just like my own special version of this katana and chain," I said. Nene watched me with delighted eyes.  
"Sure! What do you want?"  
"Uh," I let my imagination run free. "I'd like the katana to be a bit longer than this one, and the hand guard could be gold while the handle is blue. With the blade on the chain I'd like that to be a bit longer too. Maybe the chain could separate and connect with the katana too," I hoped that I didn't ask too much.  
"Perfect! I'll add some engraving on the blades if you like. You chose a good weapon!" he had a piece of paper with writing on his table. I figured it was a list of what i wanted.  
"When should I come back?" I asked.  
"As soon as we leave for Shizugatake," he stood up.

"Alright, thank you," I said, and walked out with Lady Nene.  
"I'm going to help Darling with something, how about I meet you at the training grounds after lunch?" she asked.  
"How do I know its lunch?" I asked back.  
"When the bell rings," she walked away.

I walked in the opposite direction, going back to my tent. I wasn't going to talk to anybody else at the moment. As I was walking towards my tent, I saw a figure walk with unbelievable speed. The next moment I found myself on the ground face first.  
"OW!!!! FUCK!!!" I said, holding my forehead.  
Then I heard laughter coming from a metre away.  
"Trip over did you?" he asked.  
I gave him the rude finger. Like he knew what it meant.  
"Fuck you to hell," I muttered in the dirt, trying to get up.  
"Looks like you can't walk properly….Rookie," he laughed again.  
"Again, fuck you," I said.  
"Say what you want."  
"You don't even know what it means,"  
"So?"  
"You don't know _what it means!!!!_" I started to laugh.  
He clenched his fists in rage.  
"Yeah? So?" he asked again.  
"Hahahaha," I smiled, sitting on the ground.  
"Say what you want…" he repeated and stormed away.  
I cracked up, laughing.  
"What's up Kitami?" asked Hideyoshi, who happened to walk by.  
"Nothing much," I replied.  
"Good, good. We're going over to Shizugatake later this afternoon. Are you up for a little fighting?" he asked.  
"Well I'm going to train with lady Nene soon after lunch," I said.  
My eyes drifted off Hideyoshi, and I found Mitsunari still glaring at me from his tent. He had his arms crossed, and he was muttering things to himself.  
"Wonderful," he patted my head, and walked away.  
I stood up, brushed myself off, and started my way back to my tent. I started to think about who that person was when I tripped over….its seemed all too coincidental…

And because I was so clumsy and I didn't see where I was going because I was thinking too much (and that is a really bad thing to do,) I tripped again. But this time I forgot that I had my Katana in my hand, and I hit myself in the head. I hit the ground, and everyone stopped what they were doing. They saw me face first in the ground with my Katana on my head and they all started to laugh. One laugh was louder than the others…and I knew who it was.  
"Ow…" I said to myself. It hurt way too much this time, and tears started to roll down my cheeks. I rolled to my side, and curled up, holding my injured hand. The hand hurt way too much. I looked at it. The stitches were open and it was bleeding freely. I sobbed quietly while everyone laughed.  
"God, this is a good way to introduce yourself to everybody isn't it?" I asked myself.  
My conscience kicked in.  
"Well, yeah. You're a complete klutz, and you reopened your hand. Well done," my devil applauded.  
"Its ok, just get up, and find the medical tent," said Angel, patting my shoulder.  
"Like she will. She embarrassed herself in front of the guy that she likes and he doesn't even show interest. He hates you. Look at him. He's laughing his ass off. You blew it," Devil shook her head.  
I got up, ignoring her jibes, and walked towards the medical tent.  
Everyone was still snickering, but I ignored them. Soon they would regret it. I continued to walk, my Katana in my good hand, and my injured hanging limp on my side.  
"Treat that well Kitami, it might get infected," Masanori patted my back.  
"Thanks," I smiled weakly.  
I walked passed Mitsunari, and he had a grin on his face.  
As I walked pass, I hoped that some of my tension that was in the air around me flowed to him. I hoped that he would get the message that I was not a happy chappy. His grin faded, and he looked at my back while I walked away.  
"Regret." I murmured.

I entered the Medical tent.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hello, Kitami, do you need anything?" asked the head doctor.  
"Yeah, my hand," I gave it to him.  
"Ooh, look at that. It already has stitches, but you managed to open them again," he sighed. (i don't know whether stitches were invented back then, so forgive me if i'm wrong ^_^)  
"Sorry, are you able to fix it up?" I asked.  
"Yes, I am able. I'll have to remove these old stitches and clean the wound again. Then I'll have to restitch it. Are you able to resist the pain?" he asked.  
"You have no pain-relievers?" I asked.  
"Not at the moment. We ran out of herbs. Lady Nene is getting some more," he said.  
"Ok,"  
"Come here, and I'll get started."  
I walked over to a bed that was held up by small wooden pillars. I sat down while the doctor pulled up a stool and got some needles, boiling water (in case you don't know why he has boiling water it's for sterilisation..duh XD), bandages, and what looked like tweezers. But I knew they didn't call it that.

He started, and I winced. The pain didn't last long, and he started to remove the old stiches.  
I looked away.  
"Use this. It helps with the cleaning. And she will need to drink this if she doesn't want pain," a gold armoured hand reached out and set a cup of tea onto the table along with another cup that had a light green liquid that was steaming inside. I looked up to see the last person on the entire earth that I would expect to help me.  
"Oh, thank you Mitsunari-sama, this would help," the doctor took some of the light green liquid and put it on a cloth. Then he applied that cloth onto my hand. I hissed to myself, and then the doctor lifted the cloth. The wound was almost clean. He repeated that step until he ran out of the cleaning 'tea'. He started to put new stiches in.  
"Here Kitami, drink this," the doctor gave me the other cup that had a clear liquid.  
I held it up to my mouth, and drank. It was sweet, but it also had a burning sensation in my throat. I emptied it, and placed it back on the table. By the time I wanted to say thanks, he was long gone. The tent flap was still, so he didn't leave just then.  
I blushed.  
"There we are. All done," the doctor bandaged my hand.  
"Thanks," I said.  
"You're welcome Kitami. You're lucky Mitsunari-sama came to help with this,"  
"Yeah,"  
I walked out of the tent, and the bell rang for lunch.

***

"One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three," I slashed and stabbed my katana and threw my chain blade.  
There was a dummy made of hay that was unlucky enough to be hacked by my new weapon. It was just like I wanted it to be. The engravings on the blades were nice too. It was sharp. Even looking at it could cut your finger. Nene watched since she decided that the dummy would be a better partner than her.  
"You're doing well! Continue like that and you'll be a good as gold! Your skills will improve, and then you can apply your own moves," she smiled as I continued.  
"I think I'll do well as long as I don't encounter anyone important," I said.  
"Well, Oichi wouldn't be a challenge, but I really wish she was on our side. Unfortunately, she dislikes Darling so I can't let that pass," she pursed her lips.  
"That's ok, I mean, she's the type that puts her mind to one thing. I mean, if Nagamasa was still around, she would be happy at least. I just think that Katsuie is using her. He looks like the type to hire courtesans…" I trailed off. I knew Hideyoshi had courtesans too...but that wasn't important.  
"Wait a moment; do you know who Nagamasa, Katsuie and Oichi are? Because it sounds like you do…and yes I have to agree with you on Katsuie though…" she looked at me while I continued to hack the dummy.  
"Yeah, he scares me. Sorry, I didn't tell you that I knew who they were," I murmured.  
"Well, I didn't think that you would know who they were," she said.  
"I know my way around Lady Nene; I think I know about everyone who's fighting for Japan right now," I smiled to myself.  
"Ok then, say all the people who are fighting for control of Japan right now Kitami," she looked at me like a mother wanting to hear an excuse from a child who did something wrong.  
"Before Nobunaga died, he was competing with Shingen and Kenshin," I said.  
"How about now?" she asked.  
"Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Masamune Date the Lord of Ōshu, the Hojo," I replied.  
"Ok, you do know your way around," she said.  
"Thanks," I started to hack the dummy again.  
"Lady Nene, Lord Hideyoshi wants you," a soldier came by, bowing once towards Nene and bowing again towards me. I smiled in return.  
_I even get a little respect here and there…but I'm not looking for their respect…_I mused to myself.  
"Alright, you can keep on going Kitami, don't let me stop you. I might be awhile, so don't be afraid to look around and talk to the soldiers. Morale is the number one thing we need for Shizugatake," Nene walked away, leaving me alone.

I thought that maybe I should go talk to the soldiers. I could leave training alone for a while. I reattached my chain onto the end of my katana, and placed it in my sheath. I sighed, and patted the dummy.  
"Don't worry, I'll come back to hack you to pieces. Don't wait up," I turned, and walked away.

"Are you telling me that you like him too?" I asked; my voice quiet.  
"What do you mean by 'too' Kitami-san?" she asked back.  
"N-never mind…I never knew he held interest for you," I replied.  
"He held interest for all of us Kitami-san. How can he not?" she asked, giggling.  
I sat on one of the big tables that were used for lunch and dinner, and I was talking to all of the female cooks and soldiers.  
"Of course he does. But he's still cold as ice," I said.  
"You seem to have some interest too Kitami-san," said one of the soldiers.  
I blushed a deep red, and the all the girls laughed.  
"See, you do hold interest!!" said the cook.  
"Have you seen those eyes though? My god," I sighed.  
"I know! Those eyes! What about the hair? And the broad shoulders?" we all laughed.  
"Mitsunari-sama!" I mocked, pretending to be in distress.  
We all laughed again.  
"But what happened when you fell over? Everyone was laughing at you. Including Mitsunari-sama," they all looked at me.  
"Oh well, I guess he doesn't like me. But he doesn't really like anyone," I said.  
"You don't know that for sure. I was cooking for the trip for Shizugatake, and I heard him talking to himself," the cook, (who I think her name was Nami) looked at me.  
"What did he say?" I asked, leaning forward.  
"He kept on going on about that you didn't belong here, and that you were…" she trailed off.  
"What? I was what? Come on Nami, I want to know!" I bit my lip in anticipation.  
"That you were…" she smiled.  
"Spit it out Nami!" said all of the soldiers.  
"He said that you were too beautiful to belong here. That you should be standing with the angels of heaven instead of getting blood on your hands. He wanted to know why you're here," Nami giggled.  
I didn't know what to say to that. Blood rushed to my cheeks again, and it felt hot. They were burning.  
"Angels of heaven?" I murmured.  
They all giggled.  
"If we all had a chance with Mitsunari-sama, it would be you. After all, you're an angel of heaven," Nami patted my back.  
"Yeah," I said.

"EVERYONE! GET READY TO LEAVE FOR SHIZUGATAKE! CALVARY! GET ON YOUR HORSES! SOLDIERS! GET INTO FORMATION! EVERYONE ELSE! PACK UP THE PROVISIONS AND LOAD THEM ONTO THE SUPPLY CARRAGES! GENERALS AND LEIUTENANTS! GATHER BY LORD HIDEYOSHI!" the bells rang and people started to move. We all stood up.  
"Good luck Kitami-san," they all said before they left.  
I ran out, and looked for Hideyoshi. I found him and ran, stopping next to Masanori.  
"Hey there," he said.  
"Hello," I replied.  
"Ok guys, you know that we're going to stop Katsuie at Shizugatake. There are five garrisons that he has under his control, and we want them so we can take the advantage. Of course, I'll stay at the main camp. Masanori, Kiyomasa, I need you to go and take those garrisons for me!" Hideyoshi nodded.  
"Yes sir!" they both said.  
"I need you to do this as well Mitsunari!" Hideyoshi added.  
"Yes my lord," he replied.  
"Why choose him My lord? He can't fight at all!" Masanori glared at him.  
"Do you want to test that Masanori? Come on, right now. Hit me." Mitsunari glared back.  
"We're not here to fight against each other! Come on! Get on your horses, and let's go. Sooner or later I'm gonna make a happy Japan." Hideyoshi smiled.  
Everyone split up, going to their horses.  
"Kitami, come here. You have to choose a horse," Nene took my hand.  
"But Lady Nene, I don't know how to ride one," I said.  
"I'll do it." Mitsunari stepped in, wearing his fur hat and all of his armour, his fan in his right hand.  
"Ok then Mitsunari. Good luck," said Nene.  
"I don't need it." he replied.  
"Fine," she walked off.  
"Wh-what are you gonna do?" I asked.  
"I'm going to give you a horse, and teach you how to ride it. That's it. Nothing more. Don't expect any more favours from me," his voice was cold and hard as ice. I said nothing. He walked ahead, and led me to where the horses were kept.  
"Pick," he growled.  
I scoffed. I looked at the horses. Grey, black, white, chestnut, brown, I tried to find something that would be fast, and trustworthy.  
"We don't have much time Kitami. Hurry up. I don't want to run at the end of the army," he said.  
"It's all about you isn't it? Wait until one of the 'angels of heaven' come to give you a piece of her mind," I replied, looking at the horses.  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"Whatever."

I saw a black horse at the end of the line.  
"Who's this?" I asked him, pointing.  
"That's Kushiro. Very quiet and obedient. Trustworthy too. His master died in Yamazaki," he muttered.  
"Well then Kushiro, I'm your master now. I don't know how to ride a horse yet, so you have to bear with me ok? I'm Kitami," I stroked its neck, smiling.  
"You done? Hurry up! I have to put a saddle on him and I have to teach you. Why did I even offer to help you?" he asked.  
"Because you had regret for laughing at me when I fell over and reopened my stitches. That's why you gave me the tea and that's why you're teaching me how to ride a horse. So do me a favour and shut up so I can learn properly. Right now I'm sick of your complaining," I snapped at him, taking the saddle off its wall and placing it on Kushiro.  
"Hurry up and fix it. And fix your horse too." I turned towards the black horse, "sorry Kushiro, Mitsunari isn't used to being ordered around by someone else other than Hideyoshi," I patted him with a laugh. Kushiro neighed, and it sounded like a laugh too.  
"Don't push it Kitami," he muttered.  
_Oh, you have no idea, _I thought to myself.

***

"We're almost there!" Hideyoshi yelled, riding faster. As usual, there was a back-up horse for him in case he overrode the one he was on. Mitsunari rode beside him, and I was beside Masanori. He kept on badmouthing Mitsunari when he thought he wasn't listening, but now he was quiet when Mitsunari offered to chop off his hands for him so that Katsuie didn't have to. I snickered at that bit. We entered what looked like a battlefield, and the army split into two. Hideyoshi led us to the main camp that already had his banner. The other half went to their places, surrounding the main camp and taking any free bases for reinforcements.  
A horn sounded, and people started shouting and metal started to clash.  
"It begins," said Hideyoshi.  
"Alright, let's go," Masanori, Kiyomasa and Mitsunari rode out of the main camp, going to the garrisons.  
I stared ahead, and I saw Mitsunari look behind once, his eyes catching mine for a second, and then he turned around again, leaving the camp.  
"I'll go too," I said.  
"Are you sure? You can stay you know," Nene looked at me.  
"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm not going to hit anyone important," I smiled, and nudged Kushiro, riding out.

My eyes widened. Five minutes into the battle, blood was already spilt. Bodies were all over the ground. Both Hideyoshi's men and Katsuie's were injured or worse.  
"Wow, I have to get used to this," I said.  
I stopped, and got off.  
"Say, Kushiro, how about I'll fight for a while, and whenever I need you, I'll whistle ok?" I looked at him.  
He neighed, shaking his head.  
"Is that a yes?" I asked.  
He stomped his hooves into the ground.  
"Ok, take care of yourself," I said, running away.  
He neighed again.  
I didn't know where to go. But since I 'played' this battle so many times I knew that there were garrisons here somewhere.  
I encountered a group, and they ran towards me with Katanas and spears going everywhere. I ran, ducking, and then I unsheathed my own, and gave five slashes. They fell to the ground, and red blood started to stain the grass.  
"I'm doing pretty well," I smiled.  
I entered the garrison, and none of the three guys were here.  
"Fine," I ran towards the captain, and hoped to get a stab or something in there.  
No luck.  
Instead, a general (who was well known in Katsuie's forces) came towards me.  
I clashed with him, and we both fell to the ground. I got up, and pulled out my chain, swinging the blade. I ran again, but he was quick, and I missed. I was too slow, and he was about to deliver the final blow. I held my Katana in front of me, hoping to shield enough to not kill me.  
But once again, I was saved. It was far from Sakon. Someone else decided to save my life.  
"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" I said as I stood up.  
"No, I'm not," he replied.  
"Obviously. What made you think that you of all people could save me huh?" I started at him, sheathing my sword.  
"Because I could! Who cares what you think?" he let the general fall, and he folded his fan.  
"I care what I think! Why did you save me?" I asked. This was turning into an argument, and even some of the soldiers stopped fighting each other to watch.  
"I saved you because it would be a pain if you died! Funeral and everything! No time left to unite Japan! Sooner or later we'll end up dead because of you!" he pointed at me.  
"Yeah? Is that it? That's why you saved me? Because you didn't want to get yourselves killed? You just wanted to pin the blame on me if we lost didn't you?" I started to yell.  
"Maybe that's why I saved you! To blame it all on you! I don't care about you at all! I don't care if you burn in hell!"  
"Liar! Why did you save me?"  
"…You know what? You're not worth my time!"  
"I'm not worth your time? No-one is worth your time! Have you seen how you treat everyone else? You treat them like they are nothing but voices in your head! You're so impassive towards others! That thing on your head makes you look like an idiot!"

I yelled at him with all my might, attracting more people to surround us. In other places, the battle went on, but more and more soldiers and generals crowded around the garrison, and left a reasonable circle around us hoping that we would fight each other. Two people on the same side having an argument that could turn into a massive fight. That was one thing that 1400-1600 era Japanese people didn't see every day.  
"What did you just say?" he asked.  
"You heard me. That thing on your head makes you look like an _IDIOT!_" I pointed at it. My fury and rage made my blood boil.  
"Then you have no place here. You have no place anywhere. You don't deserve anything but death. I hope that someone right now comes over and kills you. You have no place in Hideyoshi's army. You have no place on earth. Your own family, your own friends, you don't deserve a place with them. This battlefield will be the last thing that you see," he growled the words harshly, and it hit me like a whip. Each breath and syllable stung like a thousand bees.  
I was speechless. But not for long.  
"Is that so? If the world doesn't deserve me, then it doesn't deserve you either. If this is the last battlefield that I will see, then this battlefield will be the last you will see too!"

I curled my hand around my handle, ready to pull it out. I was too angry to see logic. I wanted to kill the man that I liked beyond recognition. I wanted to see the blood flow. _WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME?! _Why was I so hell-bent to kill him? Was it that I couldn't change him? Was it that I couldn't make him kind, and acknowledgeable of others? Was it that I couldn't make him see the positive things in life, to love things that he wouldn't normally love…

"If you want to kill me, do it now! I want to see the fury in your eyes! You can't do anything. You deserve to die!" he glared at me.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" we all turned around.  
"Lord Hideyoshi," Mitsunari put on his blank face.  
"Crap," I murmured, and I released my hand from my Katana.  
"Why are you two here? You're supposed to fight Katsuie! But that doesn't even matter now because he's already dead! We won, but you two are here having an argument! What is this?" he looked at both of us.

The soldiers were still surrounding us, not bothering to move. Katsuie's men let go of their weapons, and surrendered, but me and Mitsunari were still glaring at each other like we were sworn enemies.  
"You two are insane! Arguing like this! You both deserve to have no food for a week! Argh! Mitsunari, you frustrate me! And you too Kitami!" he shook his head in anger. For some reason, I felt guilty. I wanted to apologize, but that would make it worse.  
"N-Nene! Could you please come here! I need your help!" Hideyoshi shook his head again.  
"Yes Darling?" she came up, and looked at us. Disappointment was there for a moment, and then it was confusion. And then it was pure determination. I frowned.  
"Could you drag Kitami while I get Mitsunari? We're going to take them to their horses,"  
"Sure darling," she said.  
They walked towards us. Hideyoshi grabbed Mitsunari's ear, and Nene grabbed mine. She wasn't as violent as Hideyoshi, but Mitsunari obeyed.  
He glared at me while we were walking, but I looked away, trying to observe the scenery instead.


	4. Change of Heart

A/N: Hehe, here it is, Chapter 4!!! Oh, i'm excited!!!! Review please if you want an update...im feeling nice at the moment so i'll give you a few more chapters but that's it!!! NO MORE!!!! ^_^  
Ok...have fun reading!!  
Again, i dont own Samurai Warriors or any of the characters....I just own Kitami/Raelene  
_Italic _are the characters thoughts  
**_Italic and Bold _**are the entry to the character's POV....(just in case you didn't know)

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Change of Heart**

We were back at our main camp, but it was bigger since we got Shizugatake. I was at my tent, trying my new armour with my outfit. I had gold forearm and hand armour that was light, but strong. I also had gold greaves. It looked good. If I ever had to go back home, then I would take these with me and wear this whole outfit on free dress day.  
I smiled to myself. "Yeah, I wonder what that bitch would think when my Katana is stuck in her throat," I thought to myself.  
"Can I come in?" a voice issued from outside. It was Mitsunari's.  
"Yes," I replied, not wanting to refuse. My anger was long gone, and I still saw him as the one I liked. He came in, and looked at me trying my armour. I wanted to know what he was thinking because he had a small grin on his face.  
"What would you like?" I asked.  
"I wanted to apologize," he replied, looking at me.  
"Apologize for?" I asked.  
"What happened at Shizugatake. What I said about you deserving to die. I didn't mean all of that. It was stupid of me," he looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I guess that was kind of uncalled for," I said.  
"I can be difficult. Even to those who are important to me. More important than they think," he smiled.  
It took my breath away, but in the back of my mind I was confused to what he said.

"Apology accepted. I wanted to say sorry too," I said.  
"Accepted. Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked.  
Was this the 1400-1600 way of saying 'do you want to go out?'  
I was flattered. And he was so calm, like it was just a normal sentence. I was impressed. A guy who never made a move in his whole life was so confident. I smiled.  
"Sure, why not?" I asked.  
"Let's go then," he said, and lifted the tent flap for me.  
I walked out, and waited for him. He walked beside me, and he was close. Closer than normal.  
"So, does Hideyoshi still hate us?" I asked.  
"Yes. Let's just walk until he doesn't hate us anymore," he replied.  
"I guess that would work,"  
it was silent for a long time.  
We walked out of the camp, and onto the path.  
I guessed that he liked the silence.  
"Uh, so," I tried to start a conversation.  
"Yes?" he looked at me.  
I was stunned into silence.  
"N-never mind," I said.  
"No, you wanted to say something. What was it?" he asked.  
"It's pointless. Forget it," I replied.  
"Alright then,"  
I was surprised at how he dropped it so quickly.  
"Actually, I do have something to say," I murmured.  
He kept his eyes on the road.  
"And that is?" he asked.  
"Why are you being nice to me? Is it more regret?" I asked.  
"You could think of it like that," he replied.  
"Well, I'd like to know why if it doesn't bother you," I said.  
"It's just…I really can't explain it," he replied.  
"Could you try?"  
"You're very persistent,"  
"I'm impatient too."  
"Of course,"  
"You're agreeing with me?"  
"I guess so. Hideyoshi gave a big lecture about me being irresponsible,"  
"Nene didn't say anything,"  
"Well you got it easy. I'm the one who's supposed to be yelling at you. Well that's what I told Hideyoshi to let me get to your tent,"  
"Seriously? Mitsunari Ishida lying to Hideyoshi? That's new,"  
"Very funny,"  
"Isn't it?" I asked.  
"I guess it is," he said.  
"You know, I'm surprised at how calm you are," I said.  
"Are you now? Well, that's new," he said.  
"Now you're quoting me,"  
"Yes I am."  
"Are you liking this?"  
"Maybe."

"Mitsunari-san, I would have thought that you were going to make fun of me," I said.  
"Me? Make fun of you? No," he smiled to himself.  
"Yes you would. I would be the number one person that you will make fun of on your list," I said.  
"Maybe that's true, but I've changed my mind," he laughed once.  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked.  
"Go on,"  
"What does that feel like?" I asked, pointing to his 'hat'.  
"This? I thought you would ask something relevant," he replied.  
"Well, unfortunately, you thought wrong."  
"Did I?"  
"Yes. Now what does that feel like?"  
"You really want to know?" he asked.  
"It's been bothering me since I came here," I said.  
"Ok, well here," he took it off, showing his deep red hair. I looked at him while he gave me his hat.  
It was soft after all.  
"Isn't this going to get dirty when you're in battle?" I asked, holding it.  
"No, I'm neat enough to not get it dirty," he ran a hand through his hair.  
"Thought so," I said.  
He laughed.  
"Yeah…"  
it was silent again.  
We walked until we found a clearing and we sat down on the grass. It was really dark, but the road was lit, so the night wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. I wondered what was happening back at my time. Was there anyone was looking for me? Was my room was under investigation?  
He saw that I was musing to myself.  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
"What? No, I'm fine," I said, smiling to cover my charade.  
"No you're not. It's obvious. There's something wrong. Would you like to tell me?" he smiled.  
"Maybe you can have this back," I said, giving him his hat.  
"Thank you, now what's wrong?" he asked again.  
"Oh, I'm just wondering what's happening at home," I said.  
"And?"  
"Well, I left because things were a little bad at the time. I don't want to go back,"  
"I see. I think like that sometimes," he smiled again.  
"Have you noticed that the girls like you?" I asked. He didn't know that I liked him too, but that wasn't important.  
"Who me?"  
"Yes. I was talking to them, and they say that you are one of the best looking guys among Hideyoshi's forces,"  
"Is that so? I never thought of it that way. I thought they were just looking at me to figure out why I was so mean,"  
"You've got it all wrong Mitsunari-san."  
"I can see that now," he said.  
"They say that you have nice eyes, nice hair and broad shoulders. In summary, that just means that you are really handsome,"  
"I got the point."  
I laughed. Then he looked at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Do you think I'm handsome?" he asked.  
"Why are you asking me?"  
He took his hat off permanently, and stared me right in the eyes.  
"Because I want to know," he said.  
I looked in the opposite direction.  
"Well, I can't tell you that," I murmured.  
He raised one eyebrow.  
"Of course you can," he whispered.  
I felt unnecessarily uneasy. It was weird that he wanted to know this information. He wasn't the type. I wondered if that argument changed him. It couldn't have though.  
"No I can't," I said, pursing my lips.  
He chuckled darkly.

I turned around. And that was a very bad thing to do.  
He caught my shoulders, and he pulled me forward towards him until his face was inches from mine.  
"Yes you can. Now tell me if you think I'm handsome,"  
I was silent.  
He held his eyes on mine until I said something.  
I opened my mouth to speak.  
"I…yes, I think that you're very handsome," I murmured.  
He let me go.  
"Good," he looked at the sky.  
I was breathing loudly, and it was embarrassing. I shouldn't act like this.  
"Are you happy now?" I asked.  
"Not yet," he replied.  
"Why? What else is there?" I asked.  
He moved closer.  
"We have to go back. It's dawn," he whispered in my ear.

I was hoping that it was something else.  
"Oh. Ok," I said.  
He got up, and started to walk away. I followed him, and we both followed the path back to the main camp. He was quicker than before. He looked like he had a spring in his step. I realised that I didn't get any sleep whatsoever. I was tired enough to walk at a glacial pace.  
"Come on Kitami, take your time," he said, turning around.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just that I didn't get any sleep," I replied.  
"We didn't get any sleep. Don't worry, we're not going anywhere for awhile."  
"Good. I'm going to sleep."  
"Alright."

He walked away again.  
We reached the main camp, and saw that people were looking for us. The first thing that I saw was suspicion. I knew what they were thinking: _"What is going on? Mitsunari was alone with Kitami? That's not right…." _  
I smiled.  
"Feeling better?" he asked.  
"Yes. Much better. Thank you for asking," I replied.  
"Good. I'll see you later then," he walked towards his own tent.  
I was happy.  
_I think I have a chance with this, _I thought.

* * *

OpenValor: *Giggles happily* ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! FORWARD!!!!  
Kitami: You're awfully excited about this aren't you?  
OpenValor: Yes I am...is there a problem with that?  
Mitsunari: Yes...  
OpenValor: Just shut up and go to the next chapter! ^^;  
Mitsunari and Kitami: O.O


	5. Awkward Moments

A/N: for some reason...it sounds really cheesy to me....meh...  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Awkward Moments**

We were on the road to Komaki-Nagakute, and I was with the girls again. Kushiro was happily walking while I sat comfortably.  
"So, what happened?" they asked, looking highly excited.  
"Nothing, we talked, and that was it," I replied.  
"Until dawn?" they asked again.  
"Yes."  
"Did Mitsunari-sama touch you Kitami-san?"  
"Yes."  
"REALLY?! What did he do?"  
I laughed.  
"He pulled me until our faces were inches apart, and he whispered in my ear."  
"Ooooh!!!!"  
Kushiro neighed.  
"I know," I said, patting him.  
"What did you do?" asked Nami (who's the cook if you don't remember).  
"I was speechless. I didn't do anything. But I was nervous," I said.  
"Of course you would be," she replied.  
We continued walking, and then someone approached us from the front.  
"Ladies," he said.  
We were all silent.  
_God Jesus! Don't come here now! Why do you have to be so stunning?  
_"Mitsunari-sama," they all bowed their heads.  
"Kitami, would you like to ride with me?" he asked.  
"Uh…" I trailed off.  
Nami was nodding furiously.  
"Sure," I said.  
"Okay then," he rode off ahead of me.  
"Wish me luck," I said.  
Nami smiled. "Good luck!" she said.  
I rode off to follow him. Kushiro sped up, and eventually I was next to Mitsunari.  
"Hello," I said.

"Hello. Were those the girls that 'like' me?" he asked.  
"Yes, they were," I said.  
"Good, I hope I made a good impression,"  
"Oh, you did! Don't worry about that."  
I laughed, and he joined me.

I was very comfortable now. It was like I was talking with a close friend, and that whatever I said was a complete joke. We continued to walk with the group, and when we heard Hideyoshi yell, we started to run. I was keeping a good distance between him and me, knowing that he still hated me. I wasn't sure about Mitsunari though. We rode off, and left our horses in the main camp. We were fighting Nobukatsu and Ieyasu. Nobukatsu wanted to be the one who take over Japan, and Hideyoshi knew that was wrong. So here we were, fighting again. More land. Bigger camp. Bigger tent for me. Mitsunari and I decided to stay together.  
"Say, how about we fight now?" I asked.  
"Sure," he smiled.  
We started to kill.  
And my Kill Count was up to 50.  
"I'm on a roll!" I said.  
"All this, and I'm not even messing up my hair," he replied.  
"That's because you're wearing a hat!" I said.  
We both laughed.  
"Whoops! Here we go!" I said, stabbing another soldier.  
"And another!" he replied.  
We continued to hack upcoming soldiers, making the field clear of enemies completely.  
"Alright, get the battering ram!" the gate that was keeping us from going any closer was blocking our way, so we got a ram.  
"Hell yeah," I said.  
Mitsunari looked at me with a surprised expression.  
"Let's help the Mori," he said.  
"Sure," I replied, and I whistled.  
Kushiro ran towards me, and stopped.  
He looked at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing," he said. He whistled himself. A dark brown horse came up.  
"Come on," I said, riding ahead.  
I heard him follow me.  
I rode quicker, and I found the Mori.  
I took a head start, and I completely cleaned out the area. The Mori stared at me while I cleaned my blade with one of the dead soldiers' sleeves. By the time that Mitsunari arrived, I was already on my horse, waiting for him.  
"What happened here?" he asked.  
"Kitami-san, we're very grateful," said one of the soldiers.  
"Don't worry about it," I said.  
"Let's go!" the Mori ran off to the garrison.  
Mitsunari stared at me. "Did _you_ do all of this?" he asked.  
"Me? Kill of all of these people? No," I said.  
He laughed, and turned his horse around.  
"Well, you seem to be confident to be quoting me," he rode off.

I rolled my eyes. But I was surprised that I was normal around him. Sooner or later I was going to do something to him… or was he going to do something to me instead?

I shoved the dirty thought from my mind, and went with him.

The ram was done, and the gates were wide open. Once again the field was covered with people fighting. Among them I saw familiar officers: Ina, Honda Tadakatsu, and Hattori Hanzo. I didn't dare go near either of them, knowing that I was too weak and untrained to fight them. Mitsunari's horse was at the sidelines, and I set Kushiro next to his horse. I walked around, helping others fight, and increasing my Kill Count. I found Mitsunari fighting in the middle, but he was preoccupied with another general. He didn't see the soldier coming behind him, ready to stick his Katana right in his back. I couldn't let that happen. "MITSUNARI!" I screamed across the field, hoping to get his attention. I tried again. "MITSUNARI!!!! LOOK OUT!!!"  
he looked at me, but the soldier was already there. I clenched my fists, and ran. I weaved in and out of soldiers, hoping to get there before it was too late.

.....

I stopped. My palms were sweaty. My back was aching. And my Katana was through.  
"Oh my god," I whispered. Everyone was gone, fighting in other places.  
He stared at me.  
"Kitami, take it out," he whispered.  
I yanked the Katana out of the soldier; his own sword was centimetres from Mitsunari's face.  
The soldier fell.  
I dropped my sword, falling to my knees. I wasn't like this when I killed the others, so why was I like this now? Was it that I thought that Mitsunari was dead? Was it that I couldn't make it?  
And then a grin spread across my face.  
"You're lucky." I murmured to the soldier.  
"Why?" I didn't know that he was still alive, his breathing was faint.  
"Because if you killed him," I pointed to Mitsunari "I would have made sure that you were in enough pieces so that you couldn't get to heaven. Although I would prefer if you went to hell but that doesn't matter," I mused to myself.  
He didn't reply.  
I got up again, and sheathed my sword.  
He was looking at me weirdly. As if he was about to say 'I love you'. I gulped, hoping that was the case. _It's too early, I shouldn't be allowed to think like this, _I thought. He continued to look at me, as if he was observing me. I suddenly felt self conscious.  
"The battle isn't going to win itself. Let's go," I said, turning around to run. He caught my hand. I froze. He pulled me until I faced him again. I felt how his fingers wrapped around my hand. It was soft, almost like a caress.  
"Thank you," he said, smiling at me. I couldn't move. Or speak. I wanted to stay here and not do anything, but that was impossible. He was… there wasn't any words to explain it. I could have said sexy, but I was trying to repress my dirty thinking. I remembered what I thought about me not helping myself with making a move. I couldn't resist any longer. I leaned in and kissed his cheek.  
"You're welcome," I murmured against his cheek.  
He was silent, and I used that opportunity to run away.

***

"Yay!" Hideyoshi was jumping up and down. Nobukatsu was dead, and Ieyasu surrendered to Hideyoshi to avoid death. Nene was beaming at me.  
"I never knew you were able to defeat Ina, Kitami," she said.  
"Yeah, I guess I was stronger than I thought," I replied. We both laughed. I was on Kushiro, and we were about to leave. Mitsunari was alone, but he didn't know that I could see him. I watched him touch his cheek, and look at his hand. Then he shook his head, and moved his horse away. I laughed again.  
"Oh, I'm sooo happy!!! Mitsunari! Japan is nearly ours!" he looked like he was about to run around the whole battlefield.  
"….What? Oh yeah, it is," he murmured.  
"What's up Mitsunari?" he asked.  
Mitsunari looked away. From what I saw, it looked like he was blushing.  
Wait, _blushing_?  
I grinned. Looks like kissing him on the cheek threw him off a bit.  
My conscience kicked in again.  
"Oh would you look at that," Devil sighed.  
"Isn't that cute?" asked Angel.  
"Nooo," I replied mentally.  
"Wait until he goes into your tent. And you know what happens after that," Devil laughed.  
"Yeah, I lose my virginity…. Remember I took an oath to not think dirty?" I asked.  
"Yes, but who cares?" she replied.  
"Stupid question. You're my devil anyway. You _want _me to think dirty," I said.  
"Hell yeah," she replied.  
"Don't listen to her," said Angel.  
"I didn't plan to," I said.

They both vanished, and I tried to look at Mitsunari again, wondering if he really was blushing.  
In truth, I wanted him to.

* * *

A/N: AHHHHH!!!! God this is getting good!!!  
Kitami: I...really don't know what to say...  
Mitsunari: I don't blush. Why am I blushing? This isn't supposed to happen!!  
OpenValor: Shh. I'm the author. You do what i want...*evil giggling*  
Mitsunari: Oh, cr-  
Kitami: Let's just onto the next chapter shall we?


	6. Sweet Dreams and Nightmares

**Chapter 6 – Sweet Dreams and Nightmares**

_**Mitsunari Ishida  
**__I was confused. Surely what happened in Komaki-Nagakute wasn't true was it? Was I dreaming? Of course not or Hideyoshi would still hate me and Kitami.  
Kitami…  
She always was one to think about…. How did she find out that I called her an 'Angel of Heaven'? How? My reputation has been completely smashed. Especially after we came back form the walk… and that argument. Among all of the people I encounter she's the one who changes me the most. Is that a good thing? I think it is… I've been telling myself that eventually Hideyoshi will force me into meeting a woman. What if he didn't have to? After all, Kitami is kind, peaceful, something to look at….  
No, I shouldn't think like this. It's inappropriate.  
But after what she did at Komaki-Nagakute was interesting. She saved me. Was it because I saved her before? I heard her voice. It sounded like she cared. Does she care for me? Does she pray that I won't get hurt? Especially when she kissed my cheek. I didn't know what happened there. Should I go to Sakon? No, I'll be able to handle this. But she's so…intriguing….and beautiful….  
My God, what should I do? Argh. _

I sat in my tent, pacing. Trying to think. But the only thing on my mind was her.  
Kitami.  
I walked out of my tent, and went to the stables. I got my horse.  
"Could you tell Lord Hideyoshi that I'm going to visit Sakon Shima? I need to talk to him," I asked a soldier who was walking by. He nodded, and ran away. I got on my horse, and started to walk out of the camp. I passed her tent, and I wanted to go inside. But I knew I couldn't. I dug my heels into my horse, and I started to gallop away. I needed to see Sakon. Even though he didn't know me that well, I knew that he might help me in the future.

I was still running along the path when I found him walking.  
"Sakon," I said, slowing down.  
"Mitsunari?" he asked, recognising me.  
"Yes. I need your help," I said.  
"My help? What for?" he asked.  
I stopped, and got off my horse.  
"Relationships," I said.  
He raised his eyebrow.  
"Do you trust me enough to help you with relationships?" he asked, slightly amused.  
"Yes. If I have to, I'd trust you with my life."  
"Wow that's deep Mitsunari. Okay, what's your problem?"  
"I think I like someone," I said.  
"I need more information Mitsunari," he replied.  
"I'm not in the mood Sakon," I hissed.  
"Well I don't know what you mean by 'like' Mitsunari," he looked at me.  
"Fine, I think I'm falling for a girl in my lord's army,"  
"Ooh, Mitsunari the tough guy actually has feelings," he chuckled.  
"Sakon," I growled.  
"Sorry. So, who is she?"  
"Kitami,"  
"Her? …is she pretty?"  
"…Very."  
"Hmm. Does she like you back?"  
"I'm not sure. But she did kiss me on the cheek,"  
"She likes you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Uh-huh. When she first came into the camp, she blushed madly when she saw you."  
"Did she?"  
"Knowing you back then, you didn't really care,"  
"I know that now. But I've changed."  
"Really?"  
"Because of her,"  
"You really think you like her huh?"  
"I think so. I'm not sure. Does it look like I like her?"  
"Well, she's the only thing on my mind,"  
"Did she mean it when she kissed your cheek?"  
"Yes."  
"Problem solved. You like her. And she likes you back," Sakon smiled.  
"No, that can't be right…" I said.  
"Don't deny it Mitsunari, you like her,"  
"No,"  
"Alright think what you want. I'm heading for your camp anyway. I'd thought that I can help."  
"That's good. Alright, thank you for your help."  
"You're welcome. See you later," Sakon waved as I turned back and ran away.

I had a distant feeling that I did like her.  
I liked her a lot.

_**Kitami  
**_More and more people started to surrender to Hideyoshi. The only one left was Masamune Date who was the lord of Ōshu. I was talking with Ginchiyo, who came over to serve Hideyoshi.  
"Why, you look like you're a challenge," she said.  
"Who me?" I asked.  
"What's your weapon?" she asked.  
"Katana and Chain," I replied.  
"Does it have a name?" she looked at me.  
"No, it doesn't," I said. I needed to find a name for it. Pronto.  
"Too bad. Would you like to train?" she asked, pulling out her sword. It was huge. I thought it was big enough in the game, but this was _huge_.  
"Sure I guess," I replied.  
We walked to the training fields. I wondered where Mitsunari was. He wasn't at lunch. I got worried. But I needed to think about now.  
We started to fight.  
"So, what brought you here?" she asked.  
"I ran away from my family, and joined Hideyoshi's army. Been here ever since," I said.  
"When?"  
"After Yamazaki I joined,"  
"Have you defeated anyone important?"  
"Ina," I said.  
"Wow, that's high," she quickened her pace.  
"So, you're the tomboy type aren't you?" I asked in my nicest tone possible.  
"…Yes. What's it to you?" she asked.  
"I'm one too," I said, swinging my blade.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Well that puts new light to things."  
"And I know that you can't really say 'thank you' as well," I murmured.  
"How did you know all this?" she asked.  
"I have my ways, and I'm not whatever you think I am ok? I'm not a demon or anything," I said.  
"You better not be," she said.

We spent the afternoon fighting each other, and my skill started to increase. I was getting faster, and I created more moves.  
"Ok, I think that's enough. It's late," Ginchiyo sheathed her sword, and we walked back.  
"See you," I said, going towards my tent.  
"Goodbye," she replied, and walked in the other direction.

I went back to my tent, and put away my Katana. I was tired, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell in a deep, deep sleep. I was that tired.

_**Mitsunari Ishida  
**_I was back, and she wasn't in the camp. I got worried the first second. I encountered a soldier.  
"Do you know where Kitami is?" I asked hastily, hoping she didn't get lost or something.  
"Yes sir, she's training with Lady Ginchiyo," he replied.  
"Oh, thank you," I sighed in relief.  
"Were you looking for her Mitsunari-sama?" he asked.  
"No, I was just wondering where she went," I replied.  
"Ok sir," he walked off.

I remember Kitami telling me about the girls who liked me. It surprised me that I didn't even know about them. I guess that I just didn't notice. Until now. I walked over to the Dining tent, and looked for the girls. They were all sitting in one of the tables, debating among themselves.  
"Hello," I said.  
They were all silent. But Nami was the first to speak.  
"Hello Mitsunari-sama," she said.  
I smiled, and their reaction was priceless. They all sighed in unison. The same inhale, the same deep sigh that showed their content. I thought for a minute.  
_Is that what Kitami does when I smile? Oh how I wish she did…  
_"So, what are you doing here?" asked Nami.  
My thoughts dissolved.  
"….I….I just wanted to see the women that Kitami talks to," I said, kicking myself internally, trying to get my thoughts on track again.  
"Really? Thank you Mitsunari-sama," she replied.  
"Well, I better get going now," I said, walking away.  
"See you later Mitsunari-sama," they all said quietly as I walked away.  
I chuckled.  
"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I said as soon as I got out.  
_Think, Think, Think! What was it again?  
_It wasn't working.  
I went back to my tent, and sat on my chair.  
"Right, think Mitsunari," I muttered to myself.  
It didn't work. Nothing did. But I knew it had something to do with sighing.  
Something! I started to panic to myself.  
I couldn't remember.  
The day eventually died, and the night came. I lit my candle, and tried harder.  
Nothing. I cursed to myself, and tried to go to sleep instead.  
And then it came.  
I finally found out what I was trying to figure out. When all of those girls sighed, and how I thought about Kitami doing that, I wanted her to sigh when I smiled. Her arms around mine, sighing my name…  
I laughed. I couldn't get to sleep. "Maybe it's time to pay a visit to Kitami," I said.

_**Kitami  
**_I was walking, but I couldn't see anything. I tried to feel my way towards a door, but I couldn't find anything.  
"Damn you," I heard.  
"W-who's there?" I asked.  
"Damn you…..Have you see what you've done?" it asked.  
The voice sounded raspy. Like it was in pain and it couldn't do anything.  
"What?" I asked.  
Then I could see a light. I started to walk towards it. I saw everyone. Mitsunari, Nene, Hideyoshi, Sakon, Ginchiyo.  
And then I heard the voice again.  
"No, no, no, no, you can't go there," it said.  
It almost sounded like it was crooning.  
I started to run towards the light. "I've got to get away from the voice," I said.  
"You're coming back here," it said. I looked behind me. It was my house. The one back in 2009. It was raining there, and there were police cars parked outside. I looked in front. Instead it was sunny, and Mitsunari had his arms outstretched, waiting for me.  
"No I'm not," I replied, running faster.  
Then I felt something cold and wet hold my arm.  
It was a black figure. And I was smart enough to know that was the source of the voice.  
"COME HERE!!!!" it screamed.  
I was scared enough to not make a sound.  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" I got pulled back, going towards my house. The light faded, the people disappeared.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was breathing heavily, tears streaming from my eyes.  
I clutched my chest, crumpling the shirt that I wore.  
"Oh God," I mumbled. I needed someone. I needed a hug. I needed someone to tell me that it's ok. That it was a dream. I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself.  
"Just a dream. It was all a dream," I said out loud to myself.  
I got up, and put my robe on. I slipped on my pants, and walked out of my tent. I walked out of the camp, and onto the path. I needed a walk. It would calm me down.  
I passed the guard, and he looked at me.  
"Where are you headed?" he asked.  
"I'm just going for a walk," I said.  
He nodded, letting me go.  
I continued on the path, trying to forget what happened in the tent. My first nightmare. I started to cry when I was walking, and I stopped, sitting on the ground. I wrapped my arms around my knees, hiding my head. I wanted Mitsunari. I didn't care if he hated me. I didn't care if he didn't want anything to do with me. I wanted him to hold me. To tell me it's ok. And most of all, I wanted him to say that he loved me. I needed someone who loved me right now. I didn't have any family here. Or friends. I continued to sob quietly, and for the first time, I felt longing.  
_It's a one sided relationship Kitami. He doesn't love you. He doesn't need you. What you did at Komaki-Nagakute was one off. He blushed, but that was it. No one loves you. No one needs you.  
_Negativity poured through me like water going to a glass. I resisted it. I didn't want it to take over me. I got up, wiped my eyes and went back to the camp. I walked to my tent, ready to go to sleep. It was dawn.  
But when I went inside, I was surprised.  
_Maybe I was wrong. _

_

* * *

_A/N: CLIFFHANGER!! bwahahaha!!!! Ok, i'm having a break! Review please if you want another chapter!!  
Kitami: That's mean, leaving your readers to wait.  
OpenValor: I can't help myself..  
Mitsunari: Am I allowed to say something?  
Kitami: Sur-  
OpenValor: What are you going to say? Hmm?  
Mitsunari: Uh...I have to admit that it's getting good..  
OpenValor: .....YAY!!!!! *glomps Mitsunari*  
Mitsunari: Oof!  
Kitami: ....uhh...see you... :)


	7. The Truth

A/N: ok everyone! here is chapter 7! Since i got a few reviews i got happy again and wanted to put more chapter on so here it is!!!!  
Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – The Truth**

He sat on my bed, smiling at me as I came in.  
"M-Mitsunari?" I asked.  
"Kitami," he replied.  
It sounded like he was using his most charming and seductive tone, if he had one. I think he did, because I felt myself drool slightly at his reply.  
"W-what are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I wanted to talk to you," he replied using the tone again.  
I couldn't help smiling. It felt like I was grinning actually.  
"Really? Now? Of all times?" I asked. I liked asking questions. Especially if I was asking Mitsunari. Hot _damn_, he was good at answering questions like these. I wondered where he got the skill.  
"Is there a problem with the time?" he asked back.  
I shuddered in delight, and I hoped he didn't see.  
"No, there isn't. Were you here long?" I asked. I hoped he didn't find the book that I was writing in. I found it in one of the supply tents. It was blank, so I used it to write what was on my mind. Lately, it was all Mitsunari. And I started to write the dirty daydreams that I had. It was embarrassing. And I didn't want him to read them. Especially the one that I wrote about him literally shredding his clothes off because I told him to. I sighed internally at the mental image.

"No, I wasn't here long. I came in about a few minutes ago," he replied.  
"Weren't you wondering where I was?" I asked.  
"Not at all. But forget about me wanting to talk to you," he replied.  
"No, you can talk to me now. There isn't a problem," I said. Anything to keep him talking in that tone. The tone that gave me shivers down my spine, as if he was whispering dirty things in my ear…  
"No, it's early; you need sleep,"  
"To hell with the sleep,"  
"Kitami, calm down. I'll talk to you later ok? I promise," he looked at me. It said that he was amused. Maybe he knew that the tone was working on me.  
"Why later?" I asked. I hoped that I didn't sound desperate.  
He got up, and walked towards me. I was still, and he looked down on me with a smile.  
"Because we need to leave for Odawara Castle. Masamune just surrendered," he sighed.  
And then the most illustrious thing happened.  
He reached up to touch my face. His fingers stroked my cheek, his eyes smouldering with desire. He kept his hand there, and I closed my eyes.  
_Godammit Raelene! _I was surprised that I still used my other name. _Don't do that! You'll make it obvious that you want him! __**RAELENE! **_**  
**I ignored my thoughts, and smiled lightly. He moved his hand away, and opened my eyes. He chuckled, and kissed my cheek.  
"I'll see you before we leave," he murmured, and he left me in silence.  
"Holy crap! What just happened?" I whispered as soon as I could speak again.  
I touched my cheek, and I blushed. Just like he did when I kissed his cheek. I couldn't contain my excitement.  
"Oh my God, that did not just happen," I said to myself. I wanted him to come back. I wanted him to stay and do more than kiss my cheek. I went out of my tent, and looked for him. He wasn't around. Soldiers were walking, but I couldn't find him. He was in his tent already, and I was too nervous to go inside.  
Hideyoshi walked by.  
"Why hello Kitami," he said.  
"Good morning Lord Hideyoshi," I replied, bowing.  
"Are you ready for today?" he asked.  
"Odawara Castle? Yes I am sir," I replied.  
"Good, good, we're going to have a load of forces to storm the castle, but the Hojo have a good foundation. We're going to have all our forces to come on all sides to make this work," he smiled.  
"No worries sir," I said.  
"Good, I'll see you later," he walked off. I decided to back into my tent, and fix myself up. I put my armour on, and strapped my Katana to my belt.  
I came back out, and decided to warm up. I found two familiar people talking to Mitsunari.  
"The more numbers we have, we'll end up ruling Japan." Mitsunari said.  
"There is more to life than numbers," said another. Kanetsugu Naoe.  
"Really?"  
"Honour," replied Kanetsugu.  
"Honour?" he asked.  
"The right to respect what is truly right in their hearts," Kanetsugu wrote something into the ground.  
"I know all too well what you mean," replied Mitsunari, looking in the distance.  
"Do you now? Well, let's make a vow. We will strive to make an honourable Japan," Kanetsugu smiled.  
"Hard to imagine…" Mitsunari mumbled.  
"Kanetsugu Naoe," Kanetsugu put his sword out, to make the vow.  
"Yukimura Sanada," Yukimura put his own spear out.  
"Mitsunari Ishida," Mitsunari mumbled.  
"Hello gentlemen," I said, walking in.  
"Hello. Who are you?" asked Kanetsugu and Yukimura. Mitsunari gave me a glance of thanks.  
"Me? I'm Kitami, Mitsunari's friend," I said.  
They both looked towards him.  
"There isn't anything wrong with knowing a person is there?" he asked.  
"No, of course not," said Yukimura.  
"Anybody willing to spar? I need a bit of a warm up," I smiled towards Mitsunari.  
He smiled back. It was like we were keeping a secret. A big, dirty secret.  
"Sure," Yukimura tensed, ready to fight.  
I unsheathed my Katana. Kanetsugu let out a low whistle.  
"That's a nice blade," he said.  
"Thanks," I murmured.  
I started to fight, and I ended up winning.  
"Yield?" I asked.  
"Uh-huh," he replied.  
"Good," I sheathed my Katana, and walked away, slightly confused and excited.

***

We were right in the middle of the battle, and it was turning in our favour. Everyone was heading towards the Castle after our own forces made the makeshift castle to rival the bigger one. I was with the others, running towards the door. I decided to stop. I needed to think. I couldn't go on with many things on my mind.  
I sat down on the steps to the door, watching everyone herd in like animals.  
_Okay, what do I need to do? Should I tell him the truth? It's better if I tell him instead of him finding out. But what happened in the tent was…the best ever…I'm afraid of him leaving when he figures out that I exist 409 years after him. Major age gap but who cares? I don't want to go back because there isn't anyone who will welcome me back….  
_"Kitami? Are you ok?" Mitsunari came by, looking at me curiously.  
"Mitsunari-san…Oh, I'm ok, don't worry about me. You should go and help the others," I smiled.  
"Are you sure? I can stay," he replied.  
I wish he could.  
"I'm sure. Go ahead. I'll be right there," I smiled at him.  
"Alright. Come soon," he walked into the Keep.  
_I think I know what to do now. I'm going to tell him the truth.  
_


	8. Complete Failure

A/N: This chapter made my cry a bit.....oh well....everything goes beserk after this chapter...poor Kitami...i've only written up to chapter 10 (i havent even finished that yet!) so i'll try and finish that as soon as i can!  
Enjoy!

_

* * *

_**Chapter 8 – Complete Failure**

We won, and Hideyoshi ruled Japan. We no longer lived in tents. Hideyoshi decided to make his base in Odawara since it had a good castle. We cleaned it after the battle, and we were assigned rooms.  
"Finally, I don't have to sleep in a tent anymore," I said out loud when I looked at my room. It was fairly big, bigger than my room back in 2009. I didn't want to call it home. It might have been when I was at BSH, but it wasn't now. I was living in the 1500's, and I was working under Hideyoshi's army. This was my home now. Whatever glitch happened when I was playing SW3, I thanked it.  
I sat in my new 'room', feeling quite comfortable. I smiled to myself as I looked at the space. I sat on my bed; that was still on the floor, because I knew that they didn't have bed frames back then. I played back a vision in my head of how I was going to tell him. It was fairly ok, but at the end of each of my different scenario, he ended up walking away. It scared me.

I had two books in my hand.  
_Japanese Mythology, the gods and demons of Japan, _and  
_Traditional Japanese Warfare and Formations.  
_"Which one should I choose?" I asked out loud.  
"I think you should choose the Mythology," he replied.  
I jumped. He was standing in the doorway, my sliding door open.  
He chuckled at my reaction. I looked at him, and what he was wearing. He ditched the usual dark red and white robes and changed it for a black coat look-alike and white robes. It looked good. It brought out the colour of his hair and his eyes. Was he trying to impress me? Cause it was working.  
"Why should I choose the mythology?" I asked him, putting the books aside.  
"Well, it's more interesting than warfare," he replied, walking inside and sliding the door.  
"Coming from the general who's second in charge," I said, looking at him. He laughed. I loved the sound of it. I was slightly nervous about telling him. I didn't want to see his reaction.  
"It doesn't matter where it is coming from; personally I find warfare and formations fairly boring. If I have to, I'll only read it when I either can't go to sleep, or when I'm in trouble," he sat down next to me and he was close.  
"Really?" I replied, looking at the books. I felt my face burn. The blood boiled, giving my cheeks the scarlet colour that gave me away.  
"May I ask why you're blushing?" he took my hand, holding it gently.  
"I….I can't explain," I murmured, staring at my hand.  
"Have you tried?" he asked.  
"You wouldn't understand,"  
"You haven't tried that either,"  
"Mitsunari-san,"  
"Stop."  
I looked at him. "With what?" I asked.  
"Formality." He started to lightly run his fingers along the back of my hand.  
"Oh?" I asked, smiling.  
He locked his eyes with mine.  
"Yes," he replied sternly.  
"Well, Fox of Mt. Sawa, I don't think I have to tell you what I'm thinking," I whispered.  
"Oh, don't use that name on me Kitami, it ruins my good reputation," he drew small circles on my hand with his fingers.  
"I don't think so Mitsunari-san, I think it's a nice title," I mumbled.  
"Really? How so?" he asked.  
"The Fox of Mt. Sawa…it makes it sound like you're decisive and smart. Maybe secretive too," I looked at him.  
"Which is why they call me that."  
"Are you secretive? Decisive?"  
"Very."  
"How come you haven't told me?"  
"You would think that I'm tricking you right now," he trailed his fingers up my arm.  
"I would wouldn't I?"  
"Yes. I don't want to trick you,"  
"I see."  
"So, can you stop with the formalities? I won't ask why you were blushing,"  
"We're adults Mitsunari, don't make it sound like we're teenagers,"  
"I'm sorry. Should I cut to the chase?" he asked.  
"What chase?" I asked, my heart rate increasing by tenfold.  
He held my hand tighter.  
"Would you get mad at me if I said it was a secret?" he asked.  
"We're going back and forth Mitsunari. Just tell me what it is," I replied.  
I got caught off guard. His free hand gently turned my face towards his. There was a moment of silence. He looked at me, and he started to move closer.  
_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!!!!!! It's really going to happen!!!!_  
His lips inched closer to mine. It looked like he was unsure of how I would take this. I struggled to keep my breathing under control….  
He stopped. His lips were barely brushing against mine.  
"Would you think I'm tricking you right now?" he asked.  
I didn't know what to say. It was hard enough to talk to him when he was making eye contact with me, but this was worse. His lips were millimetres away from mine. I struggled for words. I just wanted move my face a little closer….  
"Yes and no. Are you tricking me?" I whispered.  
He let out a dark chuckle.  
"You could think of it that way. Trick or no trick, _I want you. Right now_," he smiled.  
I felt his breath against my lips.  
_HOLY SHIT! __**HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!!!!**__ OHMYGOD!!!!!  
_"Don't let me stop you," I mumbled. I swear my heart was about to leap out of my chest.

He pressed his lips to mine.  
A thousand different feelings flooded through me, joy, confusion, triumph, desire.  
Then I felt nervous. I wanted to completely forget telling him. Why couldn't the truth just dissolve?

He pulled away, observing my reaction.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"…I think so," I mumbled.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, his hand on the back of my neck.  
I started to laugh.  
"Don't be," I said, smiling.  
"You seem…excited," he started to smile.  
"Am I?" I asked.  
"Yes, you are."  
"I think that's a good thing."  
He started to laugh. Was I that funny? Was it my attitude? What was it? Maybe I wasn't good with this kind of thing.  
He looked around him, and saw my book. The book that I wrote my thoughts in.  
"What's this?" he asked.  
"That? That's nothing," I replied.  
He picked it up.  
I braced myself for the worse.  
He opened it.  
_This is the worse thing that has even happened to me….._I thought.  
"Is this….your diary?" he asked.  
"Kind of," I admitted.  
"_Thought of the day," _he read "_I found this book in one of the supply tents. It was blank, and it's been some time since I've written. I'm using what I think is a quill, although I don't think it is. If I write endlessly, I'm going to ask for more ink. I only have one bottle…"  
_"Interesting," he said. Then he turned the page.  
I stopped him. The page after that was when I started to write about him. And the stories….  
"You don't want to read anymore," I said.  
"Why?" he asked. A smile spread across his face.  
"Because….its not good."  
"You're lying!" he pulled the book out of my hands.  
"Mitsunari, you don't want to read it anymore," I said.  
"Too late," he replied.  
I bit my lip.  
He started to read again. It sounded so weird that he was reading out my thoughts. But in some kind of sick, obsessed way it sounded sexy too.  
"_It's been awhile since I've last written; I couldn't put the date down since I'm not sure what it is. These past few days have been…confusing. I've been feeling confused for a while now, and its starting to bother me. It's bothering me a lot. Other than confusion, there's one thing on my mind. Mitsunari."  
_He stopped right there. He looked at me, and looked at the book.  
I looked back.  
"When did you write this?" he asked. I pursed my lips, and observed him. His eyes were smouldering with desire again.  
"I told you. You shouldn't read that anymore," I said.  
"Actually, I want to. Come here," he issued me to come towards him. I moved closer, hoping to get the book, but I was too slow. He caught my wrists.  
"How long have you been thinking about me?" he asked.  
He was using the tone again. The wonderful, spine tingling, seductive, sensual tone….  
"…A very long time," I whispered.  
"What else have you written in the book?" he asked. I shuddered lightly.  
"It would be better if you read it yourself," I replied.  
"Would it now?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"It can wait," he kissed me again.  
This kiss was longer than the first one. Way longer. His hand moved to the back of my neck again, pulling me closer to him. His free hand moved to my waist, wrapping his arm around me. My hands were on his shoulders. I slid them down his arms and up again. The girls were right about the broad shoulders. Usually, he looked like he didn't have any muscle whatsoever but he did. And _God, _did he smell _good…_ I sighed. He held me tighter, and I felt his hand on the small of my back. I parted my lips ever so slightly…  
He pulled away.  
We both seemed flustered.  
My cheeks were red, and I was breathing loudly.  
"I should read the book now shouldn't I?" he asked.  
"Not yet," I said. I needed to tell him. And now was the moment.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"I need to tell you something. I haven't told you everything about me."  
He waited.  
"I'm…not from this time," I said.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"I mean…I exist 409 years after you."  
He was silent.  
"I know everything about this time period because it has been based on a game. A game about your history and everyone else's who has lived in this time."  
"A…game?" he asked.  
"Yes. There are people back in my time who make games about Japan's history. I have these games, and I know what battles you will participate in, who fights for you, and I know who will take over Japan. A battle will decide."  
"Are you serious?" he asked.  
I nodded. "I belong here though. No-one in my time wants me. I have no friends; my family don't really care about me…" I trailed off.  
"Do you want to go back?" he asked. His voice was cold. It was the old Mitsunari.  
"No…I don't want to go back."  
He was silent.  
"I need to go," he stood up, and walked out of my room, sliding the door with such force that it shook.

I've blown it. I've completely shattered everything I've worked for.  
He hated me. I saw the look in his eyes. I brought back the old Mitsunari. The one who didn't care about anyone. But himself. Tears streamed from my eyes.  
"Shit," I said.  
I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't. I fell asleep crying.

I was in the black room again. I knew all too well what was going on.  
"Hello again," said the black figure.  
"Why am I here again?" I asked.  
The light came again. And there was only one person. Mitsunari.  
"Run," said the figure. I started to run towards the light. It played back like it did the first time. My house was still surrounded by police cars. And it was still raining.  
"Almost there!" I said.  
I noticed one thing.  
Mitsunari didn't have his arms outstretched. Instead they were crossed, and there was a look of anger on his face.  
"Go. You don't belong here. Get away from me!" he yelled at me, and I stopped running.

"Wonderful. You don't have a purpose there anymore. Thank you Mitsunari," the black figure smiled.  
"NO! LET ME GO!!" I screamed. Mitsunari didn't notice, and he walked away, the light fading.  
"NO!" I screamed again.  
I felt myself get pulled back, and then…  
There was darkness.

* * *

A/N: hey there everyone! I'm going to need your help!!! Chapter 9 is ready to be posted but i need some help with chapter 10 onwards!  
It would be great if you could give me some ideas!! (blaster writers block)  
Thanks a million  
OpenValor


	9. Forgiveness

**I'd thought that i should just put this chapter up for you!  
Again, i dont own Samurai Warriors etc, i just own the storyline and Kitami.  
Enjoy****!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Forgiveness**

We were at Kuzegawa, and Mitsunari was the leader. We were fighting Ieyasu. He used Hideyoshi's sickness as an advantage. Hideyoshi stayed at Odawara. I was at the main camp with Kushiro, and I didn't want to move. My Kill Count was at zero. I didn't think that I was needed. Kushiro neighed.  
"I'm sorry Kushiro, I just don't think I need to fight," I patted his neck, stroking his jet black mane.  
He snorted.  
"Sorry," I said.  
He neighed again, forgiving me.

I was lifeless. I thought about that time in my room. Every time I played back the good bit, it made me cry. I hid the book, refusing to get it out in case I would burn it. I didn't want to. It reminded me too much of him.

"What's up Kitami?"

I looked to my side. Sakon was on his horse, and he looked at me.  
"Nothing," I replied grimly.  
"Something's up," he said.  
"Never mind."  
"I know that look. You can tell me," he said.  
"Mitsunari doesn't want me anymore," I admitted. I might as well tell someone than keep it to myself.  
"Why is that?" he asked. He didn't sound surprised. It almost sounded like he knew what was going on. _There better not had been anyone spying on us that night._ I thought._  
_"Well, I told him that I existed 409 years after this time."  
He was speechless.  
"That's what he did," I mumbled.  
"Are you telling me you came from the future?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"Seriously?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"Do you know what happens here?" he asked.  
"I know what happens here, and what happens after this. I know everyone's story, including yours. That's why I know a lot. Remember Yamazaki?" I looked at him.  
"No wonder. That's a good gift. Does anybody in your time miss you?" he asked.  
"No…I belong here," I said.  
"I think so too. So, what happens to Ieyasu?" he asked.  
"If you guys work hard enough, Ieyasu will be dead, and Japan will be yours," I replied.  
He grinned.  
"That's good. You're going to help us with that ok? I don't want to die," he joked.  
"You're taking it better than he did," I said.  
"Am I?" he asked.  
"Yep. He walked away."  
"That's harsh. Why did he walk away?"  
"I wish I knew."  
"Well, are you serious about him?"  
"Yes. I am. Very serious,"  
"Well, if I was Mitsunari, I would stay,"  
"Why is that Sakon?" I looked at him.  
"Well, you have a bonus on how everything would turn out. Like battles and whatnot,"  
"Are you saying that he'll just use me?" I asked. I thought about that. It was slightly scary, but Mitsunari could pull it off. All he had to do was order me to see what happens next. No polite asking, no smile, no touch, no kiss….  
"No of course not!" he interjected.  
My daydreaming stopped to a halt.  
"You're not convincing me," I said quietly.  
"I mean, you would be the type for him. He's even lucky to like a girl in the first place. And from what I'm seeing, he did something didn't he?" he looked at me curiously as a little blood rushed to my cheeks. There wasn't even any blushing left in me anymore. I guess when he decided to ditch me it made its mark.  
"Yeah he did something," I replied, swallowing. The battle wasn't going very well. We were on the verge of losing.  
"And that was?" he asked.  
"He kissed me."  
"Well, well, well, the man made a move," he laughed.  
"You know this?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I know him Kitami. I know him. And you know what? You can do anything. I'm sure he loves you enough to get you back. I bet he's kicking himself right now."  
I started to laugh.  
"That sounds just about right. I think I should go out shouldn't I? We don't want to lose now do we?" I asked.  
"Finally, the old Kitami rises from the dead! Go get 'em kid!" he smiled.  
I dug my heels in, and Kushiro ran forward.  
I charged out of the camp, leaving my battered emotional wreck behind.

Once I got out, I fixed up everything.  
The battle turned in our favour, and I changed everything.  
My Kill Count:

1000.

***

_**Mitsunari Ishida  
**_We were about to lose. I could see it now.  
"This is the last thing I need," I muttered to myself.  
"Need help?"  
I looked to the entrance of my tent.  
"Sakon? What do you want?" I asked.  
He smiled, and I didn't know what to think. I was annoyed. And angry. I needed to hit something. But I couldn't leave the camp.  
"You have a problem?" asked Sakon.  
"No, I don't have a problem Sakon...Of course I have a problem. What do you want?" I asked again, getting irritated.  
"Hey, Mitsunari, calm down, I only wanted to talk to you," he held his hands up in a friendly gesture.  
"About what?" I asked. I couldn't control my impulses to be rude anymore.  
And I felt like that Kitami was being stupid.  
Whatever she told me was a lie. I knew it was.  
She angered me. Even after I nearly confessed to her that she was the only thing on my mind….  
"About Kitami," he replied.  
"…What?" I asked. This was a surprise.  
"I talked to her," he said.  
"Of course you did or you wouldn't have said that you were going to talk to me about Kitami in the first place."  
"I guess the old 'I hate everyone and the world' Mitsunari is back huh? Kitami told me about that," he said.

I was silent.  
"What did she say about me?" I asked, my voice quivering.  
"She said…."  
"Hurry up! I haven't got all day!" I said, clenching and unclenching my fists.  
"She said that she was serious about you. Very serious. I could hear it too. You shouldn't have ditched her Mitsunari," he crossed his arms.  
I was speechless. She was telling the truth after all. I felt a sting of regret.  
She cared about me after all. I felt guilty. Slowly, my anger and irritation faded.  
"I'm confused," I said.  
"About?" he asked.  
"I'm not even sure if she loves me or not. I just thought that she told me the truth because she wanted me to go away," I murmured. I suddenly felt stupid.  
"You really need to look at yourself Mitsunari. Haven't you even noticed that she changed you so much?"  
I stared ahead. I needed to go to her. I needed to apologize. I needed to touch her again.

"I'm going," I said.  
"But you can't go out of the camp," he replied.  
"Who cares? I'm good enough to survive. And Kitami is good too. I need to tell her I'm sorry," I walked out of the tent, and got on my horse.  
"Ok, I'll look after the camp then," he sighed.  
"Thank you Sakon, I owe you," I said, smiling lightly.  
"No worries catch her before she kills everyone. The battle's in our favour now."

I grinned at the news, and rode off.

_**Kitami  
**_I was sitting on the ground, Kushiro standing beside me. I was tired, and I looked at the field. All of the troops were going towards the main camp now so I just stared at the ground.  
All of a sudden I heard galloping. And it was coming closer.  
I looked behind me to see Mitsunari on his horse.  
"Mitsunari? What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly surprised and happy at the same time.  
"I needed to see you," he said.  
"See me? Why?" I asked.  
"Because. I was an idiot for leaving you that night. I was an idiot all together. And Sakon told me what you said about being serious. I just wanted to say I'm sorry," he got down, and looked at me.  
I couldn't take him as seriously. When I looked at him I could still see the black and white that he wore that night.  
"Sorry?" I asked, standing up.  
Kushiro neighed, and it sounded unsure.  
"Really. I shouldn't have treated you like that," he murmured.  
"…Alright, Take that thing off," I said, smiling. I couldn't be depressed now.  
"Wh-what?" he asked.  
I grinned.  
"Take your hat off," I said.  
He took it off, showing his brown hair.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"It's ok. Don't be," I replied.  
"Are you that easy?" he asked.  
"Yes I am. Don't judge me. I really like you Mitsunari," I said, sheathing my sword.  
He smiled and walked forward.  
I waited until he was a foot away from me.  
"You like me?" he asked, smiling again. I could see the 'other' Mitsunari come back.  
"More than like, but I'm not ready to say love yet," I replied.  
"I'm ready to," he said.  
He stepped forward.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yes. Can you forgive me for what I did?" he asked.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.  
"Yes I can." I murmured.  
He smiled.  
"Thank you. I've done enough already with leaving the camp," he said.  
"Oh you'll be fine, I'm here to protect you if you chicken out," I joked.  
He raised his eyebrow.  
"Don't look at me like that," I said, getting on Kushiro.  
"Why not?" he asked, going on his own horse.  
"It makes me self-conscious. Come on, let's go," I said.

He went ahead of me, putting his hat back on.  
I looked at him as he rode towards the enemies' main camp.

We won.  
And guess who did all the work?  
I did.  
He stared at me with adoring eyes.  
"Sometime I wonder why you're so shy sometimes," he said as his arm wrapped around me.  
"I'm shy? When did you notice that?" I asked. He had been doing a lot more observing than I thought he was.  
"I notice a lot of things. Especially how beautiful you are," he smiled at me.  
I blushed a deep red.  
"I love that rush of colour," he laughed.

He decided to be public with our 'relationship'. The soldiers and generals looked at us in astonishment.  
"Men, can I have your attention please?" he asked.  
He stepped onto a platform, and gave me a kiss.  
I wanted him to stay there, but he let himself go.  
"I know that I've been a real pain, but I want to change that. I want to earn your respect. I will try to be the best commander that I can be for you! I will use all my energy to help you, and I ask that you will do the same for me! Men, it's time to celebrate!" he smiled in triumph.  
Did I really change him that much?  
All the men cheered, and the Sake appeared.  
"Let's go home boys!" he said.  
He sounded…happy. Really happy.  
And that happiness rolled off onto me too.  
We made our way back to Odawara.

***

"Noooo!!! I don't do that!" I laughed.  
I was drunk. I knew it.  
"Of course you do Kitami!" they all replied.  
"Noooo! Don't make me do that!" I hiccupped.  
And that was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

OK, i think that sounds nice.....review if you want more.....i completely forgot about it during the hols and school is back so i dont think i will be able to get it up right away...dang it...it sucks to be in year 10....

OpenValor ^_^


End file.
